Fat Han
Allgemeines: Fat Han ist ein Han Solo, der mit vielen Upgrades aufgemotzt ist und punktemäßig 60 Punkte und mehr frisst. Seit Welle 4.5 (Tantive Erweiterung) ist Fat Han eine Standardliste im Turnierspiel, die sehr oft auftaucht und sehr erfolgreich ist. Des Öfteren gibt es dann diverse Threads, die dann darüber klagen, dass Fat Han zu stark sei. Folgende Upgrades sind typisch für Fat Han: * C-3PO und/oder R2-D2 * Verbesserte Triebwerke * Luke Skywalker / Bordschütze * Veteraneninstinkte' '(nicht mehr so häufig seit Worlds 2014) * Jagdinstinkt * Millennium Falke-Titel Mit diesen Upgrades kostet er 60+ Punkte. Durch C-3PO und den Millennium Falke-Titel kann er zwei Treffern pro Runde sicher ausweichen, wenn nicht schon ein Boost das Schiff aus sämtlichen Feuerwinkeln herausgeflogen hat. Sollte noch R2-D2 an Bord sein, kann Fat Han insgesamt drei Treffer pro Runde negieren (s. Liste von Paul Heaver Worlds 2014). Beim Fliegen muss Fat Han nicht auf eigene Feuerwinkel achten, da er einen 360° Rundumschuss hat, Der Pilotenwert von 9 oder sogar 11 mittels Veteraneninstinkte gibt ihm den Vorteil, sich das Brett anzusehen und sich dann nach allen anderen Schiffe zu bewegen und dann ggf. den Boost zu nutzen, um aus Feuerwinkeln zu fliegen oder in RW 1 an andere Schiffe heranzufliegen. Der PS 11 ist auch insofern nützlich, als dass Fat Han sicher vor Phantomen schießen kann und sie damit treffen kann, bevor sie sich tarnen. Aber auch ohne Veteraneninstinkten hat Fat Han noch einen PS von 9 und sollte mit fast allem zurecht kommen. Taktik Mit Fat Han hatte man früher eine Punktebank im Spiel, die im Endspiel kaum zu schlagen ist, wenn nur noch wenig gegnerische Schiffe am Brett sind. Nach der Halbe-Punkte-Regelung für große Schiffe ist Fat Han jedoch im Endspiel gegen Asse wie Soontir Fel, die geringfügig mehr als die Hälfte von Hans Punkten kosten, im Nachteil. Meist kombiniert man Fat Han mit einigen X-Wings oder Z-95, gerne auch mit Biggs Darklighter. Eine sehr beliebte Variante in Welle 6 war Han & Jake aka Jake Rocket and the MilF. Rolinger hat das Theorem aufgestellt: "Der Falke will mit Stoff geflogen werden!" Daher am Gegner vorbeirasen, weiterboosten und im Rücken / außerhalb der Feuerwinkel bleiben und mit Luke Skywalker / Bordschütze langsam den Gegner dezimieren. (Dazu ist natürlich der Boost wichtig!) Generell ist auch zu sagen: Die Mitte ist dein Freund. Fat Han ist so fett, dass er Platz nach allen Seiten braucht. Je mehr Optionen er hat, um so schwieriger ist er für den Gegner auszurechnen. Wenn Fat Han die gegnerische Liste einmal in der Mitte ausmanövriert hat, hat der Gegner es schwer, den Falken wieder vor die Kanonen zu bekommen. Oft ist dazu auch ein fetter Asteroid in der Mitte als Hindernis nützlich. Die Ecken wiederum sind nicht der Freund von Han, weil er dann ausrechenbar ist, geblockt und zusammengeschossen werden kann. Anwendung von C-3PO Wenn der Falke getroffen wird, sagt man als Falkenspieler mit C-3PO einfach "null Ausweichsysmbole". Im schlimmsten Fall hat man null Ausweichsymbole, hat aber richtig geraten und bekommt ein Ausweichen. Liegt man richtig, ist man ausgewichen. In Krisensituationen hingegen kann man ein Ausweichen ansagen, um dann zwei Ausweichen zu bekommen, wenn man richtig liegt. Die Chance darauf beträgt allerdings nur 3/8. Anwendung von Boost Idealerweise kommt Gegner in die Mitte des Bretts geflogen, wo man dann schön in den Rücken des Gegners kommt. Dann am Gegner vorbeifliegen und dann mit einem Boost vollenden. So ein Boost-Fat-Han war in diesem Spiel mustergültig im Einsatz. Der Schwarm stellt sich dabei auch mustergültig blöd an. Schwachpunkte Fat Han hat ein sehr begrenztes Schadenspotential. Wenn die Begleitschiffe mal weg sind, hat man drei rote Würfel, die sehr lange brauchen können, bis sie ein gegnerisches Schiff zerlegt haben. In solchen Situationen werden Schiffe mit Ladedroiden (R2-D2) zum Alptraum, besonders, wenn der blaue Mülleimer auf Corran Horn sitzt, der voll mit grünen Manövern und drei grüne Würfel ist. (Vergleich: 5 TIE Fighter haben ein Schadenspotential von 10-15 roten Würfeln pro Runde, der fette Han von 3-4) Die Halbe-Punkte-Regelung hat die Attraktivität von Fat Han deutlich gemindert. War er früher eine Punktebank, die 60+ Punkte am Ende des Spiels garantiert hatte, wenn Han Solo mit nur noch einem Hüllenpunkt am Brett stand, so ist er heute ab der 50%-Schwelle nur noch 30-33 Punkte wert, was weniger ist als Poe Dameron, Darth Vader, Soontir Fel oder andere Endspielasse - womit er jetzt die Spiele verliert. Ebenso mag Fat Han keinen Stress, da dieser den Millenniums Falken-Titel und die Schubaktion verhindert, die Fat Han für die Defensive braucht. C-3PO kann auch abgeschalten werden durch Ausmanövrieren und Wedges natürliche Fähigkeit. Dadurch würfelt man seinen Angriff gegen 0 Verteidigung und triggert auch nicht C-3PO. Natürliche Opfer von Fat Han Fat Han ist gut gegen: * Phantome (schießt meist, bevor sie sich tarnen) * Listen mit wenig Schiffen (Ausweichen aus den Feuerwinkeln wird einfacher, weniger Angriffe, die C-3PO und der Millennium Falke-Titel aushalten müssen. Fressfeinde von Fat Han Fat Han kann in Schwierigkeiten geraten gegen: * Schwärme * Wedge und/oder Piloten mit Ausmanövrieren * Schwere Laserkanonen mit Jan Ors und/oder Aggressiv * Triple Bounty Hunter * Seit Welle 6 sind wendige Schiffe mit Automatischen Schubdüsen wesentlich resistenter gegen den Rundumschuss von Fat Han. Insbesondere ist hier die F-35 Konfiguration von Soontir Fel zu nennen. * Massen an Zwillingslasergeschützen Asteroidenplatzierung Generell will der Falke mit Stoff geflogen werden, also bevorzugt er ein weites Feld, ein schnelles Pferd und den Wind im Haar. Weite Felder sind sein Freund. Gegen Schwärme empfiehlt es sich auch, einen Asteroiden oder Asteroidencluster in die Mitte als "Brecher" zu stellen, die die Formation des Schwarms aufbrechen. Der Trick besteht darin, die Asteroiden zwischen Fat Han und den Schwarm zu bekommen, so dass der Schwarm am Asteroiden vorbeifliegen muss. Entweder bricht dann die Formation oder der Schwarm schlägt eine Richtung ein und der Falke geht dann in die andere - und beschießt den Schwarm mit dem Rundumschuss. Bekannte Nutzer und deren ListenKategorie:Rebellen * Paul Heaver: Liste GenCon 2014 * Paul Heaver: Liste Worlds 2014 * Ein Thread, in dem über die Stärke von Fat Han geklagt wird. * Farlander: Han & JakeKategorie:Listenarchetypen